Je ne me souviens plus de rien
by manon998
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Nelly Shinsoku ! Je suis en 2ème année au lycée Teikoku. J'habite avec mon père et ma petite soeur, selon mon père, ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 1an en accouchant de ma petite soeur, mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle du tout, pas même son visage, ni même son odeur ... En faite je n'ai aucun souvenir avant la 4ème au collège. Mais avant c'est le trou noir..


**Réveil : Driing !**

**Nelly : Réveil a la c ...**

* * *

**Fiche de présentation :**

**Nom : Shinsoku Prénom : Nelly**

**Âge : 16 ans **

**Sous le nom de Yukiko dans 11 eyes.**

**Taille : 1m59**

**Fratries : 1 sœur, Rima**

**Caractère : Gentille, généreuse, elle a certains moment de folie.**

**Autres : Souvent en retard, travaille le lundi et le mercredi soir dans un restaurant. Meilleure amie de Anastasia et est proche de Sarah.**

* * *

**Nelly : Je vais dormir encore 5 minutes ... **

***40 minutes plus tard***

**Gabriel : Nelly ! Lève toi ! Tu vas encore être en retard !**

**Nelly : Oui oui ... **

**Je me lève et je vois sur mon réveil "7h45" alors que je dois sortir de chez moi à 7h40. Je me prépare à la vitesse de la lumière, je sors de chez moi et cours jusqu'au lycée. **

**Arrivée devant le lycée, le portail n'était pas encore fermé, la chance !**

**Donc je rejoint Sarah et Anastasia dans la cours.**

**Sarah : Nelly, pourquoi t'es essoufflé ?**

**Anastasia : Sarah, tu lui pose la même question presque tous les jours .. Elle ne s'est juste pas réveillé à l'heure, c'est tout.**

**Nelly : Oui mais hier je me suis couché à 1h du mat' à cause du devoir de français. ^^'**

**Anastasia : Quoi ? Y avait un devoirs en français ? **

**Nelly: Bah oui. ^^ '**

**Anastasia : Tu peux me le prêter stp ? ^^ **

**Nelly : Oui tiens. Mais tu vois, peut-être que je suis souvent en retard , mais au moins MOI je fais mes devoirs et je dors pas en cours. x)**

**Anastasia : Mais c'est tellement ennuyant que je m'endors c'est pas ma faute. ^^'**

* * *

**Fiche de présentation : **

**Nom: Amashi Prénom : Anastasia**

**Âge : 16 ans**

**Connu sous le nom de Misuzu dans 11eyes.**

**Taille : 1m65**

**Fratrie : Fille unique **

**Caractère : Gentille juste avec ses amis proche, s'énerve vite, généreuse.**

**Autres : Presque tous le monde a peur d'elle, prend des cours d'art martiaux le soirs du lundi au vendredi, dors souvent en cours. Meilleure amie de Nelly et est proche de Sarah.**

* * *

**Sarah : Bah justement si tu dormirais pas, t'aurais entendu.**

* * *

**Fiche de présentation : **

**Nom : Fatma Prénom : Sarah **

**Âge : 16 ans**

**Connu sous le nom de Shiori dans 11eyes.**

**Taille : 1m63**

**Fratrie : 1 sœur Séléna, qui n'habite pas chez elle.**

**Caractère : Mystérieuse, plutôt gentille.**

**Autres : Depuis quelque temps reste seule. Proche de Nelly et de Anastasia.**

* * *

**Anastasia: On s'en f- xOO**

**Sonnerie : Driing ! **

**Moi et Anastasia allons dans notre classe, et Sarah dans la sienne.**

**Pendant les cours : **

**Nelly : *Aujourd'hui ça fait déjà 3 ans que j'aime Kaito ^o^ ***

**Anastasia : ( chuchote ) Eh Nelly ! Tu rêve de quoi ?**

**Nelly : Oh de rien ! *Je me demande pourquoi Kaito n'est pas là aujourd'hui ..* **

**Anastasia : Ouais ouais bien sur tu m'en parleras tout à l'heure ;)**

* * *

**Les cours du matin ce sont bien passé .. c'était ennuyant comme d'habitude. ^^ Pendant la récré je suis resté avec Anastasia. Et de loin je vois Kaito et Zero venir vers nous.**

**Kaito et Zero : Salut les filles **

**Nelly et Anastasia: Salut !**

**Nelly : Kaito, pourquoi t'étais pas là ce matin ? **

**Kaito : Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, et là je vais aller vite fais donner une feuille à la vie scolaire. ^^**

**Nelly : Ah d'accord. ^^**

**Kaito : Mais moi c'est la vérité pas comme toi. xD**

* * *

**Fiche de présentation : **

**Nom: Satsuki Prénom : Kaito**

**Âge : 16 ans**

**Connu sous le nom de Kakeru dans 11eyes.**

**Taille : 1m72**

**Fratrie : Fils unique**

**Caractère : Gentil, généreux. Meilleur ami de Zero.**

* * *

**Nelly : Mais j'arrive pas à me lever tôt c'est pas ma faute xO x)**

**Zero : Désolé de vous interrompre **

* * *

**Fiche de présentation : **

**Nom: Tajima Prénom : Zero**

**Âge : 17 ans**

**Connu sous le nom de Takahisa dans 11eyes.**

**Taille : 1m78**

**Fratrie : Fils unique**

**Caractère : s'énerve vite, très mauvais caractère a part avec Kaito**

**Autres : Se bat souvent. Meilleur ami de Kaito.**

* * *

**Zero : Mais on voudrais savoir ou est Sarah**

**Nelly : Bah elle doit surement être à la bibliothèque. Mais en ce moment elle est un peu bizarre, elle reste souvent toute seule.**

**Zero : Ah, et tu sais pourquoi ?**

**Nelly : Bah nan elle n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires.**

**Zero : Hmm .. je vais la chercher avant d'aller manger. Kaito m'attend pas.**

**Kaito : Okey, Nelly on rentre ensemble ? **

**Nelly : Si tu veux ! **

**Kaito : Avant je vais donner ma feuille je reviens dans 2 secondes.**

**Nelly : D'accord :) **

**Moi et Kaito on ne peut pas trop rentrer ensemble, il rentre tout le temps avec Zero, et moi quelque fois je rentre avec ma soeur ..**

* * *

**Kaito a donné sa feuille et vient me rejoindre.**

**Kaito : désolé de t'avoir fais attendre ^^ **

**Nelly : Oh pas grave :3**

**Et là oh loin ...**

**Rima: Neeelly ! Attend moi !  
**

* * *

**Fiche de présentation : **

**Nom : Shinsoku Prénom : Rima**

**Âge : 15 ans**

**Connu sous le nom de Yuka dans 11eyes.**

**Taille : 1m55**

**Fratrie : 1 sœur, Nelly**

**Caractère : Gentille, hyper active.**

* * *

**Nelly: * oh nan ... pas elle - '***

**Rima : Je rentre avec vous !**

**Sur le chemin Rima n'arrêtais pas de parler à Kaito c'était très ... bizarre sa façon de parler o_O . Elle lui prenait le bras et quelques autres trucs, je dois avouer que je me sentais un peu à l'écart ^^'**

**Rima : On arrive, aller bonne appétit Kaito !**

**Kaito : A vous aussi ! **

**Rima : Alalah je l'aime bien Kaito, il est marrant !**

**Nelly: Ahah oui ^^ ' **


End file.
